


Guardian of the Beach

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chance Meetings, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Young Faramir, playing on the beach at Dol Amroth, encounters a strange and mysterious Elf.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts).



"I bid you stay, stranger here unknown!" Faramir said, running up, brandishing aloft his sword, pointing it fiercely at the stranger's chest. "What purpose have you here in the realm of Gondor, on the shores of Dol Amroth, the swan-prince's realm?" 

The stranger looked down at him and chuckled. "You should not point such a fearsome weapon at one you do not intend to kill," he said, brushing the sword - actually a tree branch - aside casually with his hand. Faramir thought he had a kind face, though remote, in the way of Elves, and he was clearly used to dealing with children, for he was not taken aback by Faramir's game. 

Faramir drew the sword back, and bowed his head slightly. "In truth, I intend you no harm, if you will answer my question, strange Elf," he said. "For it is my duty to guard these lands and ensure none pass through without my lord's leave." 

"Well then, if it is your duty, I will tell you," the stranger said. "Your beaches are fair, and your weather pleasant, and I, a lost and lone minstrel, would seek ease and peace beside them for a little while, if I may." 

Faramir pondered thoughtfully, toe idly drawing a line in the sand. At last he came to a conclusion, and set his sword aside. "Fair and noble Elf," he said, "I permit you - nay, I welcome you! - to the land of Gondor and to the princedom of Dol Amroth." He put out his hand, and the Elf took it. "I am Faramir, son of the steward of Gondor."

The Elf held his hand gently for a moment. "Well said, young steward," he replied. "I am Maglor, wandering minstrel, at your service and your people's." 

"Will you sing a song for me?" Faramir put on his most winning smile. 

Maglor smiled back again, half-tentatively. "What song would you hear, my lord Faramir? Your wish is my command." He eased his bag from his shoulders, and removed the small harp that was strapped to it. 

"A song of valiant bravery!" Faramir said. "A song of friendship and brotherhood!" 

Maglor sank down onto the sand, thoughtful, and Faramir sat down beside him, ready to listen. "Well, when you say the word 'valiant,'" Maglor began, "there's one name that comes to mind from days long past...."


End file.
